


Just YOU and ME

by cedes_92150, joli_camarillo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), All Rise (TV 2019), Blindspot (TV), I Robot (2004), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Short snippets from various tv series(those from Station 19 are moreSULLYVANDY (SURERRA)/VICLEY centricThe fic has more than the posted chapters,and so if your favorite🚢 hasn't been postedyet, it will be.
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emily Lopez/Luke Watkins (All Rise), Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Natasha "Tasha" Zapata/Edgar Reade, Susan Calvin/Del Spooner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. All Rise-M and Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shelter in place protocols initiated  
> in Los Angeles due to the current pandemic  
> have separated temporaily...Luke has been  
> diganosed with COVID-19, is recovering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English
> 
> Gracias a Dios  
> Thank God
> 
> He estado tan preocupada por ti.  
> Estas bien, Amor?  
> I have been so worried about you,  
> are you ok, my love?
> 
> “Si, todo bien. ¿Y tu: aparte  
> de extrañarme?  
> I’m good. And you: apart from  
> missing me
> 
> Sangron! Es cierto que extraño  
> Jackass! It’s true that I miss you

Emily Lopez can sense that she is becoming depressed.  
The pandemic mandates their being separated, even  
though he had spent most of his time at her and Sara’s  
home, when the shelter in place order went into effect,  
he was at his own home: checking mail, etc.

When he calls that afternoon, Emily nearly wets her  
pants like an excited puppy. “Gracias al Dios,” she  
gushes, “He estado tan preocupada por ti. Estas bien, Amor?”

“Si, todo bien. ¿Y tu: aparte de extrañarme?

“Sangron! Es cierto que extraño. I wish I could see you.”

“Same here. I think about you all the time M, which you  
already know.”

“Not being near you, sleeping in the same bed…it’s  
killing me. I mean, you know what I REALLY miss?

“Me making coffee in the morning?”

M replies, “My world is you, Luke. You’ve shown me what  
Life SHOULD be like. Thank you, baby.”

“We’ve shown each other. And we’ll be together soon;  
two weeks more and I should be cleared and non-  
contagious.”

“I can’t wait.”


	2. Station 19-TravMett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett Dixon (New Guy), has some  
> news for Travis Montgomery

Travis Montgomery’s cell phone buzzes in his pocket.

NG1S9: I told A

Travgetsit: Excellent! Where are U

NG1S9: liquor store

Travgetsit: How’d you take it?

NG1S9: guess

Travgetsit: And your Dad?

NG1S9: he doesn’t kno yet…focused on other shit

Travgetsit: So…are you coming by?

NG1S9: I’m hanging out with my Mom…2morrow?

Travgetsit: OK


	3. I, Robot-Calvin and Spooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan Calvin is elated to deliver  
> Del Spooner's first-born Son

When Del Spooner enters the private maternity  
room he’d secured for her, he finds her staring  
down at their newborn son; she has a look of  
wonder on her face, of amazement. The little  
fellow is nursing drowsily, his green eyes at half  
mast.

She looks up at him, all smiles. “I have two Masters  
Degrees, two PhDs…I was Vice President of a GLOBAL  
CONCERN, which in retrospect, perhaps I shouldn’t boast  
about…delivering your child, though-HE the best thing that  
I’ve ever done. The happiness and pride that I feel…to be  
your woman. I…LOVE YOU, Spooner. I do.”

“Letting your feelings run you again, I see”, Spooner, always  
quick with a rejoinder, says.

“You may tease me all you like. I feel such joy right now.”


	4. Station 19-Andy Herrera (Sullivan) and Jack Gibson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE
> 
> Once Andy Herrera confides in  
> former flame/hook-up Jack Gibson  
> that she is now married to Robert  
> Sullivan...the conversation bends  
> 'sideways', some might say

“You actually married your boss. What the FUCK,  
Andy…why would you do that?”, Jack Gibson fumes.

He and Andy Herrera are alone in the truck bay, wiping  
off one of the fire engines. He’s just been given some  
news that shocked him to the core: Andy and their  
Battalion Chief have married.

“I’m in love with him, Jack. We didn’t wait because in this  
job, at any time, something like the skyscraper fire, or the  
storage …place. I can’t fully explain all that went into our  
decision, and I SHOULD’NT HAVE TO,” Andy retorts.

“Okay, alright…just…when I was planning to ask you,  
you shot me down real quick…”

“Jack…I don’t want to hurt you, but if you keep this  
going…”

“It hasn’t been that long when WE were...'helping each other out'...”

“Ok-you want to go there, let’s go there-I didn’t marry you  
because I don’t love you Jack. Not romantically. And I AM  
in love with him. Now we should drop this, because its no one’s  
business but his and mine. I want to stay your friend, and believe  
me, I hated saying what you pushed me to say. If you care for me  
for me AS A FRIEND, let’s not do this again.”

“You’re right. Not my business.”


	5. The Village-Sarah Campbell and Nick Porter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After more tha a few hiccups,  
> Sarah Campbell and Nick Porter  
> re-kindle their relationship

Sarah Campbell and Nick Porter have had many an

obstacle in their relationship; the one that affects

the pair most is Nick's enlisting in the military,

and subsequent deployment to a combat zone.

Possibly more so as she never alerted him that

during his time overseas, Sarah delivered a

daughter, his child-Kathleen. Once Nick, who

lost a leg during his combat tour, returned to

New York, the couple re-united (in a way);

prior to their becoming exclusive again, Nick

had a relationship with the widow of his best

friend (killed in combat)-Sarah had a dalliance

or two, nothing very serious.

Now, Sarah tells him ‘I never stopped loving you,

Nick. NEVER. I don’t expect that I ever will. and I

believe in my heart that you love me. I need to

know that you are in this as fully as I am.”

“I am. I feel the same way, and I am.”

“Then we’re doing this?”

“We’re doing this. Hell yes.”


	6. Blindspot-Natasha Zapata and Edgar Reade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar Reade convinces Tasha Zapata  
> that their love is enough to overcome  
> any obstacle

“I told Meg that I can’t marry her”, Edgar Reade  
says, his eyes locked on those of his friend and lover,  
Natasha “Tasha” Zapata.

A very surprised (and RELIEVED) Tasha murmurs, “Y-you  
did? Because of me? Because of what I said…at the-the bar?”

“BECAUSE OF YOU…I couldn’t do that to her, knowing that  
I love another woman-YOU.”

“OH GOD, Reade…I-I don’t know what to say…you don’t want”  
to be with someone like me…TRULY…I’m damaged-you have no br />  
idea what I’ve done…I’m not a good person Reade-the gambling  
addiction, and…and…reckless sex…I’m traumatized from…”

“I DON’T CARE”, Reade states, firmly and emphatically.

“I’ve been a bad friend, and that dark side that led me to CIA;  
my finances are FUCKED from the gambling…”

“I paid that: $48k. And we all, the entire team knows that you  
have our back, when it counts. You’re clean and sober now,  
and when’s the last time that you gambled. Therapy to address  
the trauma. You’re out of excuses, Tash. Are you IN or Out?

“WHAT!? You paid my debt? HOW?

“I’ll explain later. IN or OUT? You say that you are in love with  
Me, so IN or OUT?”

“I DO love you…and it’s IN.”


	7. AoS-YoYo and Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director MacKenzie isn't real happy  
> with Elena Rodriguez' former fling,  
> Agent Damon Kellers presence on the  
> on the same ship as he and Elena. Her  
> reassurances as to her love for him  
> allow him to come to a decision.

In that slightly deep, sexily husky voice she is known  
for, Elena (YoYo) Rodriguez says, to Mack MacKenzie  
"The one thing that I am 100% sure of is that I love you  
and that I will doing anything to protect you. Now, 20  
years from now, however long-it doesn't matter."

Mack says in response "It isn't necessarily his fault, and I  
bear him no ill will, but..."

"But WHAT? "Dime" (tell me)

"KELLER. Him being here, seeing him everyday..."

"I understand. Transfer him. I don't want you to be  
uncomfortable in any way. It won't bother me.  
YOU are my man."

"I'll put him somewhere where he can thrive. He's a  
good agent."

"He really is. That's good of you do that."


End file.
